New You is Great
by agilson
Summary: Rachel gets tired of bullying at WMHS.  She decides to leave for New York to be with her aunt for a bit.  When she returns, shes changed.  Maybe for the better...Rated 'T' for mild swearing.*Future Puckleberry*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I will be rewriting my first fic Rach and Noah, but for now a story I had to unleash. Lets get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Ryan Murphy does, and he is amazing at it!**

Chapter 1:Broken

Rachel Berry had finally broken. She had gotten three slushie facials today, and they were all blue. The blue staining in the iced drink left marks on her skin that made her look like the cast of the Avatar movie, she really disliked that film which made the situation worse. Rachel was in the bathroom changing for the third time, she looked into the mirror seeing the blue staining on her face and clothes and decided that this was the last time. Her Aunt Sally lived in New York, she would go there for a while. She was just putting on her brand new carousel horse sweater on, and started to brush her hair when Quinn walked into the bathroom with a sly grin on her lips. Quinn was always going to bully her, no matter how hard she tried to be nice to Quinn. Her graciousness was _never_ enough! So she got out her black phone with gold stickers, in the shape of stars, on it and started to text her Aunt.

**Me: Aunt Sally, can I come visit for a while? I need to get away from school for a bit. ***

**Aunt Sally: Sure sweetie, I will call your Daddy now and arrange things.**

**Me: Thank you so much! I'll talk to them after school also. ***

**Aunt Sally: Okay, Love you. Hang in there. :)**

**Me: Love you too. ***

So that was that, she put her phone back in her bag. She left the bathroom and headed to Spanish, with Mr. Schue. He would let her slide because he knew that Rachel had it tough in school, and no matter what he done to help her that things never really changed, so being a few minutes late to class was no big. She walked in and got glares from all of the jocks, but Puck just ignores her. Brittany and Finn sent glares her way also, But Mike smiled at her which always made her happy. After telling Mr. Schue where she was, she took her seat in the back of the room. She _hated_ that she was an easy target for bullying, but she refused to change who she was for anybody. Mr. Schue continued his lesson and she took down every note she could until the bell rang. That's when her Daddy sent her a text message, and Mr. Schue told her she needed to go to the office.

**Daddy: Your Aunt phoned us Darling and we have booked a flight for you to leave on Friday, only one more day and you can have a well deserved break. We have talked to Principal Figgins and you are well in front with you work so two weeks is not a problem, starting today to give you time to pack. Love you x**

She left the school in her yellow VW Bug. She texted Mike, who was like her big brother since diapers, even though they didn't talk much anymore. She would've texted Noah too, but he disconnected from her at school. That means, unfortunately, they weren't as close anymore. She didn't like that, but knew that she had no choice, and it wouldn't matter for two weeks. Mike told her to call or text him once a week and he would be expecting emails everyday she was gone. She agreed with no hesitation. He was her best friend, brother, well if you don't look at them he could be her big brother. But she was leaving for New York in a day. .

She opened the house and trailed her delicate fingers up the soft yellow walls to her room upstairs. She made a long list of everything she needed in 15 minutes, so she set everything out, triple checked her list, and then packed three suitcases. One for clothes, a small one for her make-up, accessories, and other little things, the last had everything she couldn't live without. She was thinking she should put Mike in there, but then she would want her Dads too. She finished up her packing and headed of to get some dinner before her dad's came home.

The day had finally come, she woke up super early on Friday morning and made sure she had packed everything she would be needing for the two weeks holiday, she got her breakfast before her dad's drove her to the airport. She called her Aunt Sally to let her know she was boarding the plane in ten minutes, Then the announcer called her flight and she boarded the plane. That was it, she was leaving everything behind even just for a little while, but she was determined to come back as a new person. She took her seat, next to a young girl, about her age, who seemed to be crying. She felt sorry for the girl, but couldn't help being excited. In about 2 hours she would be in Manhattan in her Aunts house. Her Aunt Sally had two kids, but was divorced, and no one talked about her ex-husband. Her twin girls were just like Rachel, but didn't look like her, obviously because Rachel wasn't their biological family. But they loved Broadway, and wore skirts, longer ones, but still. Their names were Kimberly and Amber. They were her Aunt Sally's pride and joy. As long as they were happy, she was content.

She called her Dads to let them know she was okay and made the whole flight without any problems. She only texted Mike because he was in Glee, or at Tina's practicing for Glee. She then called her Aunt Sally to ask for a ride to her beautiful, brick house. In 15 minutes her Aunt had picked her up, then they dropped Rachel's bags off in the house. Her Aunt Sally had to pick the girls up from school, they were in 2nd grade, and went to private school 10 minutes away. After everyone was home, Rachel started unpacking, she had everything almost done when she got a worried text from Noah.

**Noah: Where the hell are you?**

**Me: Noah, I am currently in the most magical city in the world ***

**Noah: no warning?**

**Me: I didn't think 'Puck' would care. ***

**Noah: I do care Rach, you gotta come home. You didn't even say goodbye!**

**Me: I haven't moved away forever Noah, I'm sorry but you never care anymore, not matter how many slushie's I get thrown in my face or the countless number of times people shout rude things at me, so I didn't think you'd care that I took a little break ***

**Noah: When u coming back?**

**Me: Who knows... **

A little white lie never hurts.

**Noah: I really am sorry Rach, but I hope you have a good time, and pleas text me and let me your safe once in a while?**

She put her phone on her dresser and went to the slick black and white kitchen to help her Aunt with dinner. They made vegan spaghetti and meatballs. Rachel tried to tell her aunt that she was going to go back to eating meat and poultry, and needed help She was worried that Sally would be disappointed and think that Rachel was only trying to fit in with everyone else at her school. That meant she would come up with a 2-week plan. Rachel Berry style.

After dinner, she went to shower in her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom upstairs. Her room was purple, and had lovely black furniture in it and the bathroom was like a tropical paradise. Sally had pictures of her hanging around the house, and told Rachel that her room was ready so she could visit anytime she wanted. She finished up her shower in 15 minutes, and spent 5 minutes preparing for bed. When she was finished she wrote her 2-week plan.

_**Rachel Berry Two-Week Plan to Change***_

_**1. Eat meats and poultry more often. **_

_**2. Cut my hair **_

_**3. A make-over?**_

_**4. Visit Broadway and decide if this is my furtue career (Even though im 99% sure)**_

_**5. Buy new clothes **_

_**6. Relax **_

_**7. Sign up for gymnastics, and ballet in Lima. (extra classes)**_

_**8. Expand music taste. **_

_**9. Tell Mike that if he wants to be my friend school counts too**_

_**10. Learn to explain without taking 10 minutes.**_

_**11. Stop making lists, and using stars to define me.**_

_**12. Be myself, but relate to others more. **_

_**13. Tell Puck...  
>14. Become the new me, but don't lose sight of the real me<strong>_

Now she just had to go through with her plan, and hopefully when her 2 weeks are up, she will be able to be herself, but the bullying at school with stop or at least become less frequent. So for a snack tonight, she would have yogurt. She hasn't had yogurt since she was 7 years old. Now she is 15 years old, a freshmen in high school, and nervous. So when the silver spoon entered her mouth with the creamy pink yogurt on it, yes she was _very_ nervous about eating _yogurt_. She feels pathetic, but as she thinks things through, she realizes she just ate a whole cup of strawberry yogurt, and didn't even notice it. She threw away her cup and put the spoon in the high-tech dishwasher.

She walked in to the master bedroom and said good night and thank you to her Aunt Sally, then called her Dads, and wrote a note to email Mike in the morning, and then turned her lights out. She went to sleep thinking about how thankful she was to have her aunt, and her Dads, who let her travel to New York to get away from bullies for two weeks. Then she was sleeping and dreaming of her return to school on just two weeks.

_She was tan, had on denim shorts and a soft green aeropostal shirt. She was wearing Black Ray Ban sunglasses, covering her make up on her eyes. Her glossy brown hair was straight, and her bangs were on the side of her sunglasses. She had on green gladiator sandals, and was carrying a black and white polka dotted backpack with all of her work for school in it. She was smiled at, guys smirked, it was perfect..._

**A/N: How was it? Let me know what you think!  
>Please review! I don't know if I should continue this or not, but I have an idea for a next chapter, sooo. REVIEW. Even if you don't like, tell me what's wrong please! A special thanks to <strong>**prettyshorty212**** and ****LayLayx**** for helping me make this work!**

**-Me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: GLEE 3D IN 5 DAYS .GOD! Oh, soo sorry I haven't written in FOREVER. But, Im very busy. So, this is going to be starting the plan, Im so very excited! This is not betaed, I wanted to do this on my own to see my strengths and such. Everyone makes mistakes, so point them out! Shanks, Me. Oh and Rachel is slightly OOC, but she needs to mellow out for ths fic. *Some things written in text or in email in this chapter are intetionaly spelled incorrect***

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Glee, but hey...just wait. Right... :P Also, if I mention anything else, I of course, am not in ownership.**

Chapter 2: Shopping Spree

Rachel woke up at 7:00 am to the annoying, loud beeps of her alarm clock. She rolled out of her bed and began to get dressed. After 10 minutes of rummaging through her closet, she finally decided on a soft green dress that had lace along the bottom. The dress stopped slightly beow her knee cap. She braided her hair to the side, and began to put on some make-up, but quickly decided that if she _did_ get her make over, she would have to take all of it off. So she instead got her piece of paper from her notebook with the plan on it, and put it in her small white purse to match the dress. She went to her bag and dug out her simple white flats with a pink bow on the curve by her pinky toe. When she put some money into her purse, she took one last look in the mirror on her dresser before heading to the kitchen down stairs to her aunts lovely kitchen.

When she got there her Aunt Sally was reaching into her cupboard to get cereal for Amber, while Kimberly's toast popped up from the warm toaster making all for girls jump in their place.

"Good morning girls, morning Aunt Sally!"

"Morning Rachie" both girls said in uniscent as Aunt Sally hugged her good-morning.

"Rachel, do you mind grabbing Amber some milk?" Aunt Sally asked while grabbing a plate for Kimberly to put her toast on.

"Mhm, no problem, I think I might have some as well."

Rachel went to the fridge to get milk for Amber and got a bowl for cereal for herself. The four of them all sat at the breakfast bar chatting while they ate. The noise outside wasn't as relaxing as in Lima, but Rachel's relatives seem to ignore it. Meanwhile, she couldn't think straight with all the horns beeping, people shouting, and everything else that was New York's loud, busy company.

"Well, I have to take the girls to school, Rachel you have a hair appointment at 10 this morning, I took a look at your hair, the appointment will do you some justice" her Aunt Sally informed her with no subtleness whatsoever.

Sally informed her of where it was and how much she should expect it to cost. She said that she hadn't meant to be blunt, but had no paitence this morning do to a change in her work schedual for the day ahead.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Sally, I was plannning on getting it cut sometime anyways, you just helped me do the chore" Rachel said taking into thought that her aunt was so much like a mother to her. Which really helped with Rachels' growing up, she needed a mother for reasurance.

Rachel cleaned up her breakfast that had taken half an hour to eat, and began to walk into the living room. Her cousins ran in with their pigtail braids flopping on their shoulders to say bye to her and that they woud see her after school. Rachel was looking in her purse for her phone to call her Dad, when she heard Aunt Sally yell to her she was taking the girls to school, then was working untill five. She said the nanny would get the girls from school and stay with them until someone got home. She finally found her phone and called her Dad and told him she was settled in at the house, and was planning on exploring the local sights while she was enjoying some time to herself. He made sure to give her a speech about staying safe, and calling around lunch to check in with him, she tried to tell him she would forget, but he would have no excuses from her. She still had some time so she said good-bye to her Dad, and planned to call Daddy later after she was informed that he was on a buissness trip until tomorrow morning. She went to her aunts den that had bright blue walls, and a giant apple computer, she had expected nothing less from her aunt that provided everything she could for her girls, and sometimes herself as well. She planned to email Mike after she looked on FaceBook to see how school was going. She finally finished, and started on her email.

_**Mike, **_

_**How are you? I am following your rules and emailing you for the first time! I miss you already, :(. I hope your having fun...at school. Tell Tina to call me with her answer. You better ask her today about the party at Finn's! Today I have a day to myself, and expect you to call. Mainley becauseif you don't I might just cry. I hope not. I'm enjoying myself so far, I can see your face grinning because your thinking, gawd Rach, you have only been there to sleep..., but I love my aunt and cousins, thats all. Tell Noah Im not upset with him, just annoyed that he suddenly cares. Also that he can call me today. I will be pretty lonely. Theres that grin again... Well, Im getting my hair cut soon, suprisse!, so I have to go try to, probably fail, get a cab to leave though. **_

_**Love, Rach xoxo**_

She clicked send, and hoped she would at least get a text today from him. She felt good that she didn't put a lovley star next to her name, just hugs and kisses, and that she wasn't fixing every typing error she made. She does miss her friends, or friend rather, already. She thinks to herself, _its going to be a very _long_ week._ She checked the clock to realize it was already 9:30, so she needed to go to the barber shop to get the new Rachel hair cut she'd been looking foward to.

She shut down the computer and double checked her phone to see if she had any text messages yet. She had none, so she put it in her purse, locked the red front door, and called for a taxi. After being passed up by ten cabs, she finally got one, and gave the sweet girl driving her destination. After driving for ten minutes, she thanks the girl, gets out her wallet and pays the girl $15, and steps out onto the busy sidewalk, and into the salon that had bright colors exploding within it.

She told the blonde at the front desk her name, and was motioned to the third seat down, and immediatly was taken care of a tall red head, whose name was Laura. She had her hair washed, and told Laura she wanted it to be just above her shoulders, and bangs sweeping off to the left of her face, and Laura did it with simplicity in her hands and a smile upon her delicate face. She was told she had 4 inches cut off, and was done unless she wanted it to be dyed. After answering with a swift 'no', she reached the counter, and thanked Laura for the excellent job. She was billed $25, as expected and was glad she could cross one thing off of her list to-do these next two weeks.

Rachel stepped out of the salon, and onto the calmer streets, with only random people walking around, mostly tourists and shoppers. Her next chore for her day was to go see a Broadway stage. She was extremely nervous, but didn't find herself to be at all anxious to get into the auditorium, and see the big, famous stage.

Rachel began to walk towards the building that was only 5 blocks away, and felt very intimidated when she looked up to the giant poster advertising _Wicked_ on the side of the building. That was her absolute favorite play, but she didn't have the feeling that she wanted to be up on the poster in the future for people like her current self to gape at. She decided to finish up her moment of awe and step inside to feel the imagenary crowds love for herself, jumping from the seats that filled the room. She went on to the stage to feel the magic she was expecting. The problem was that she didn't have the feeling of warmth she had been creating since she was 4 years old in the small town of Lima, Ohio. So, instead of just walking out of her fantasy, her dream, she decided to belt out the lovely Barbra song, _Don't Rain On My Parade_, her only problem being she could only think of people she loved that watched her sing the song in Glee, not about the people bursting with awe at her on Broadway, not her playing Maria in _West Side Story_, nothing. She felt lost, and called her Aunt for advice like it was any other day. Her phone rang several times before it went to voicemail. So, instead she texted Mike to ask.

**Me: I am on the stage where they played **_**Wicked**_**, I even sang, but I only feel the emptiness in my heart. I feel like I'm in the entirely wrong place. Please help! ***

**Mike: well maybe you are not meant to be on stage hun, did you do barbra? she always works for ya.**

**Me: Yes. I did a Barbra song, I just feel like I don't want it as bad as I should. I think I may be done with Broadway fantasies. :( ***

**Mike: I think that you should do what you think is best, maybe you can still sing, but not go to Broadway, teach, open a dance school. Anything you want Rach :?**

**Me: Thank you Mike, I think I am calling Broadway out, its not a dream, it was. ***

**Mike: Okay, sanks for the email. reply soon :D**

**Me: Mkay Mike. Tell everyone I say hello :). Dance and singing school? okay. :? ***

After she clarified her Broadway dream that she was 99.9% sure about isn't in existence anymore, she was still happy to be in New York. Her next stop would be going to the store to buy more make-up that went along with a typical 15 year old would own. She did that with ease, considering that she had most of the eye-shadow and some blush. All she really needed was lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. She was also on the step to buy new clothes. She was given a lot of money from her fathers to buy things, and try to pay her aunt for the troubles. She new her Aunt Sally wouldn't take one bit of the money, so she saved some of it for the fact of her being kind, but a quarter of it she spent on her new wardrobe. She went to American Eagle, Aeropostale, Holister, and Pac Sun, thinking of things her peers wore on a day-to-day basis. She bought items such as shorts- denim and cotten, shirts- v-necks, tanks, tee shirts, and others, jeans- skinny mostly, and dresses of all asorts. Her new clothes were colorful, tasteful, and everything in between. She also bought a range of accesories like sun-glasses, shoes, purses, and a new back pack. She felt so different, yet herself in a new dimension. By the end of the day she had completed just 5 things on her list to change. She hoped it would help her out, she was still Rachel Berry, but better, if that were possible.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Rachel reached her temporary home, the girls were quietly doing their homework together as she walked through the door. The nanny told her they were very well behaved today for what little time they had been with her. She thanked the old woman who seemed to be in her late 60's, and wore much to formal wear for a nanny. But Rachel knew that most everyone has their own little kwirks about them, even herself. She walked into the kitchen to find Amber frustrated with her advanced math, while Kimberly flew about her history homework. She told them she would be in her room putting away her abundance of bags, and would be glad to help if they needed it.

She was just about finished with her bags, she decided to wash the clothes before she wore them, and put most everything else in her suitcase so she could have it ready for school in a few days. That was when Amber flew up the stairs and into her room to get help with her math that she was continuously working on since Rachel got home a half hour ago. She helped her finish in about 10 minutes and sent Amber back to the dining room to finish. Jut around 4:30 she got a call from her aunt to begin making the salads for dinner. They were going to have chicken salads tonight, but Rachel could have regular salad if it was to much just yet. She decided she would try a little, but may not have the whole piece of chicken in her salad. Her aunt finished the directions and told her she would be home between 5:30 and 6:00 depending on the amount of traffic on her way through the busy streets of New York.

Rachel could the chicken, and got out some things for in their salads when she heard a chorus of shouting that Aunt Sally was home, and she ran to say hello. The girls were gitty that their mother was home until she put on a serious look and said to set the table for dinner. Rachel silently chuckled to herself about the moans her aunt was given in return. Instead of sitting she wandered back into the kitchen to finish, when she called everyone to the table. Throughout dinner they talked about the girls school day, and how Sally's work day was, when suddenly, her Aunt Sally lookoed shocked.

"Rachel, you really got a lot of your hair off today!"

"Oh, Rachie I didn't even notice, it looks really cute!" AMber commented after her mother.

"I really like it to Rachie, its totaly different than your normal hair!" Kimberly soon added.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, I forgot all about it too, it is so much _lighter_ on my back than normal." Rachel finally managed to squeeze in. She then talked about her day, and noted silently that she felt like she was important, with the girls listening so intently, and her aunt commenting. It was much different from being at her home, where she typically ate alone, since both her dads worked so much. When they had off, she had Glee so she didn't really have anyone to vent to, or talk about her day.

After dinner both girls watched a movie with her Aunt Sally while Rachel relaxed in her warm bath, that smelled like warm vanilla sugar from the bath salts she put in. She took half an hour to warm herself, then got finished up, and put on her bathrobe and went into her room and put on her pj's that were made up of plane cotten shorts and a old t-shirt of Finn's. Despite their break-up, they were still civil and he didn't force her to return his shelf of things in her closet. After she was ready for bed she went down stairs to say goodnight, and explained that she had had a long day to the girls after they asked why she was going to bed when they were and not late. She decended up the stairs and fell back into her comforter before finally texting Noah to say she was okay like she agreed to. Then she pulled back the covers craweled under them, and as soon as she drifted off to sleep she had the same dream of the girl walking through the hallways.

_She was tan, had on denim shorts and a soft green aeropostal shirt. She was wearing Black Ray Ban sunglasses..._

**A/N: Soo, how was it? I think I like this chapter, because I know how Rachel will be. So please review, and don't worry about being negative, because it only makes me work harder :P...**

**~Me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: PLEASE READ THISSSS! I know when I am reading I ten to skip ANs, but please read this: Heyyy guys :) Sorry this took so long. I forget about my own stories...and yadayadayada...I could ramble off excuses. But in the end Im just a MAJOR procrastinator. So I have a deal for reviews. But I'll explain that later. I'm going to carry the deal full-out. I sometimes forgot and yah...SO please excuse any mistakes. I edit this myself. ANNNND alsoo. If you would like to see something happen. Oh and a lot of reviews said they liked the Cherry friendship. Me tooo :)) REVIEWW! Thanks :) ~Me**

**DISCLAIMER: You shouldn't have to put this. Clearly Im not Ryan Murphy. Or own anything in here. Or else I wouldn't be writing a fiction story. Thats a given...**

**ENJOY :D**

Chapter 3:On My Way...to you.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Rachel could hear the two girls grumble as they reluctantly got up. She smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes to soak up the last few minutes of peace. Her Aunt Sally had warned her that the girls didn't like to have anyone up and moving untill they were ready to be eating breakfast. As she closed her eyes, she couldn't help but think about Puck. She knew he had been "dating" Santana, but part of her still had hope. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts when Amber came to tell her the big breakfast was ready. After thanking her and assuring Amber she'd be down in a few minutes, Rachel crawled out of her bed. She went over to her suticase and grabbed her outfit for the day. She planned on staying home for the day to relax, one of her things to-do of the 2-week plan. Rachel settled on her guilty pleasure wear. A pair of black yoga pants with the word 'Pink' scribed on the back in white writing on a navy blue surface. For a top she wore a large hoodie of Finn's he never asked for, so she never offered it back. It was a dark green and said 'Free Spirit' across the back. She realized that she was clinging on to it, but it was soft and very warm. Rachel figured what Finn didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Clearly that wasn't much. After brushing through her short chocolate brown hair and pulling her bangs back with a green stretchy headband, she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone!"

In return Rachel received smiles as everyone continued their meal. Set out around the room was eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and condiments. Rachel got her plate out of the cupboard and hesitated for a moment before filling it up. She put some eggs on her plate and one peice of bacon. She was pushing it, but figured she could bare with a bit of dairy and meat. She always had eaten bacon on very special occasions back home. That was only very rarely though. As she sat down the girls smiled again and her Aunt Sally broke the silence.

"So, Rachel what do you have planned for today?"

After thinking for a bit Rachel decided she didn't have anything planned, and replied with just that. Her aunt told her if it was okay she would call the Nanny to say she could have the day off. Rachel agreed, but in the spur of the moment. Only because Kimberly had noticed they needed to leave for school that second. The three girls leaving had shuffled about getting what they needed and said their last good-byes to Rachel as they exited the house.

"Today's plan...do nothing, to accomplish my to-do list things." Rachel muttered herself as she made a to-do list in her head.

The first thing Rachel did was turn on the computer. She looked at the blank screen as it stared back at her. Once it was loaded, she went to the dance studio's website to sign-up for a new gymnastics and ballet class. She figured to continue advancing towards her new career choice, she'd need even more practice. She pondered signing up for a hip-hop class, but stopped, deciding she didn't want to overwhelm herself. Before logging off the computer, Rachel signed into her email account to see if she had any new messages. Seeing that there was an email from Mike she quickly opened it to view the message before her.

_**Bee,**_

_**How's NYC treating you? So Puckerman is pretty pissed you left...awkward. Anyways. We started a new song in glee. Finn and Quinn are leads for now. But yah. sooo no Broadway! surprises mee. And I think you'd be THEE BEST dance teacher out there. try out your methods on some of the kids at the JCC thing you go to. Your dads mentioned that. Im supposed to tell ya that he wants to skype around ten. Look for him...kaykay? I miss you and glee kids say hi. but kurt and cedes are to be telling you...not me. But i love you! Miss you TONS! **_

_** Love, Mike. :***_

Rachel felt ten times better when she read the message. She remebered that it said her Dads' wanted to skype around ten. Why they didn't call her and say so themselves she didn't know though. As she logged onto skype she got an immediate call from her fathers. After a round of warm greetings, they talked for a few hours before the conversation drew to an end. They said they loved her hair and thought it fit her well. She was touched they noticed being they rarely said anything about her looks. They said goodbye and she noticed a new text message from Puck.

**Noah: Hey Rach. You wanna call me?**

**Me: Uhhmmm. Aren't you at school?**

**Noah: Nope. On my way...to you.**

Rachel had no idea what to say. Her head was saying that he was just kidding and trying to joke aroumd with her. However, her heart had the flutter she always felt when he was sincere. She and the rest of the Glee kids knew that the two had sparks. Even Puck knew. But there was always something in the way.

**Me: WHAT! Noah. Your kidding right!**

**Noah: No. I need your Rachel. I'm staying at a hotel. Checking in now actually. Wanna meet up? Say 12?**

**Me: Okay :) where?**

**Noah: Uh, how about toys r us. thats the only place i know for sure how to get there.**

**Me: okay. meet me at the ferris wheel. we can go from there.**

**Noah: okay. see ya rach :)**

**Me: bye Noah! see you sooooonn**

Even though she was thrilled that Puck was in NYC, she was worried. Why was she having these thoughts? What was going through his head? As she sat there for a moment, Rachel decided she would send Mike a quick email and get her purse and some money to meet Puck. She couldn't wait to see him. Having someone to talk to would do Rachel wonders. Sure, her aunt and cousins were great, but they never saw the slushies. They hadn't heard the hurtful names and comments from the kids at school. But Puck had. Rachel knew he cause the first slushie. But she also knew that it was because of a dare. She also knew that he was quilty. The day he slushied her, he was at her doorstep apologizing for everthing. That day they even went to the movies as a make-up 'gift'. She told him she definatly understood. Rachel also insisted he stop saying how sorry he was. She was brought out of her memory when there was a loud beep from a passing car. She would never get used to the hustle of the city. She figured she could send Mike a quick email saying what she had planned and that she'd email him later. She just had so much excitment bursting inside her.

_**Miiiikeee :))),**_

_**Hey I knw this isnt very long and stuff...but Noah is here? Didd you know about this? OMG! Well I have to go meet him at the Toys r Us ferris wheel :). Love and miss you. Texxxt mee :) **_

_** Looooveeee, Rachieee nope. thats looks soooo odumb...**_

_** jk. Looove, Rachellll :****_

As soon as Rachel sent the email, she logged off of the large computer and shut it down. She squealed in delight as she thought about seeing Noah as she dashed up to her own room. She left her 'lazy' outfit on, but changed into her grey gymnastics sweatshirt. She figured an over-sized top would not end well with Puck. He'd begin asking questions, and she would just end up frustrated. Rachel brushed through her hair and plugged in a straightener to fix the ends to delicatley curve under. Satisfied, she got out her make up bag andd opened some of her new products from the day before's shopping trip. She kept her make-up natural and simple. For her eyes, just mascara and she applied a light pink lipgloss to her plump lips. Rachel took one more look in her mirror before looking at her phone to see it was just about 10:45. She decided that leaving early to stop by Starbuck would be the perfect time filler to control her giddiness. Before leaving Rachel sent her Aunt a quick text saying she was leaving the house. Then she got into her closet to grab a pair of shoes. She decided on her white and grey Puma shoes. They were a rare style type but she always bought them when she needed tennis shoes. Rachel grabbed her purse, keys, and phone and proceeded out the door.

***READ THE A/N BELOWW***

xxPRxx

**A/N: ^CHEESY :) So I hope you liked it. Sooo review deal. YOU review then I will give YOU a "sneek peek" to the next chapter. I have the outline. Just need to type it full out... THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. I am a slow typer. I actually got out of school and didnt know what to do, so I wrote this chapter. I knew what was going to happen, so it wasnt that hard. I just had to get details. So, read the chapter, review. Please :) **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned a TV show, I wouldn't need to write my own story on the internet...I don't own anything except the plot. An my own characters.**

Chapter 4: Stay Rachel Berry For Me

Rachel had caught a cab fairly easy on the way to meet Puck, mostly because the traffic in New York was fairly slow that day. After the schock of the light driving, Rachel told the cab driver where she was headed. The drive into the busy city seemed to drag on and on for Rachel until she saw the big bold letters that read "TOYS 'R US" on thee giant building. She felt silly for going into the store alone but upon looking around Rachel decided the men shopping by themselves were a bit funnier than herself. Rachel made her way through the crowd and saw a long line leading to the ferris wheel in the middle of the 5 story store. Realizing she had a slight disadvantage to finding Puck because of her height she quickly pulled out hr phone to call him. After a few rings he picked up to the call.

_"Hey Rach, stay right wear you are. I'll be there in like 5 minutes once i weave through the crowd."_

"Okay Noah, I'm patiently waiting" she told him with a bright smile.

_" 'Kay, bye Rach."_

"Goodbye Noah!"

And with that the phone call had ended and Rachel began looking around so she could spot Puck. Rachel knew she wouldn't find hinm first and so she stood in her spot as she told him. She thought she heard her name being shouted, but figured it was one of the manny people in the store as well.

"Rachel? Raaaaachel?" Then she knew it was her being calledd after when there was a hand being waved in her face. Snapping out of her thoughts, Rachel and Puck greeted eachother and soon after Puck offered to buy them tickets to ride the ferris wheel towering over them.

The two teens stood in line for a while before the silence that lingered was broken by Rachel's phone ringing. She knew it was Mike when "Sing" had started playing in mid-chorus. She answered it, ignoring the confused look that overcame Puck's facial expression.

"Hey!"

_"Hi Rach, is he really there? Did you talk to him in person yet? He didn't even tell the teachers, or family! Just the rabbi from his temple!"_

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe that! But yes, to both questions. I'm in the line for the ferris wheel right now actually! I'm really happy here."

_"Oh, okay. Well, I hope you two have a good time. Good-luck Rach. Love you!"_

"Bye Mike, love you too!"

Rachel apoligized to Puck for answering her phone while they were together. He brushed it off and just asked if it was Mike Chang, which she answered honestly. They kept up a light chat until they reached the end of the line to get on the ride. The worker took the money for their tickets and mumbled the rules and adn told them to "Enjoy the ride.", although he remaind a little less than enthusiastic. Rachel and Puck glanced at eachother throught the speil knowingly. The ride came to a slow stop and the people on had climed out allowing the two to get on. Rachel began the talk as soon as the ride began to move and he told her about school and all the drama that came with it. When she asked how glee was he told her it was nothing new.

" Actually, we picked some songs for Sectionals!"

"Oh my! What are we doing and who is getting big parts? I want all the details" she told him rather excited to know. She hoped for a part, but knew everyone needed a chance. _I can't get everything I want..._

"Well, the group number is "I Like It Like That", its by Hot Chelle Rae. Uhmm...Oh! The duet is "Mary's Song", I'm actually playing guitar and we get to sing it togeth-"

"WHAT! OH MY GOSH! Noah, I can't wait! That's going to be sooo much fun!"

"I know Rach, I'm pretty excited. But, Some people were pretty pissed. Oh well. Ready for the last one? You kinda blurted out..."

"Oh, Noah that as rude, I'm sorry. Please continue!"

"SO, the last song is "We Are Young" by Fun., and we all get a little bit in it, but you, Satan, and I are leads."

"Satan? Noah, you should be nice. I am going to imply your refering to Santana?"

"Well, yeah Rach. Sorry." he chuckled in response to a mini-Rachel rant.

They continued talking until he brought up the quetsion she dreaded. Puck had asked her why she took time out of school and just went to New York. Rachel explained about being too much and how one slushie just put her on the edge. She told him about her aunt living here with her two daughters and offering her a stay for a while. Rachel told him everything. She even mentioned how they had drifted apart and told him that he had to be her friend in school too, and then said she gave Mike the same deal. That led to her relationship with Mike, since Puck was startled that they even talked to eachother. The ride had slowed down, and with the converdation dying down, thy reluctantly got off to allow a family on. Puck told her he understood, but wanted to walk around the store with her. Rachel agreed and they continude to talk about her. It was when he told her he promised they would be friends, looking her in the eye that he noticed her outfit and hair.

"Rachel, what is with the new look?"

"Well, I want to change for the better Noah. I even made a plan," she giggled, "I guess some things don't change..."

"Why do you want to change? I like you, your Rachel, and you don't give a shit what people say!"

"Language, Noah."

"I know. I'm trying hard Rach. It was the first slip this whole time. Calm down!"

"Sorry, but anyways. I plan to change because, I _do_ care. Would you like to see my plan? I crossed some things off already, and erased one...But you can still read them."

"Sure, Rach. It might help me make since of all this."

She pulled out her list and showed him. As they stopped by the side of an isle so he could read it she tried to figure out his emotions.

_**Rachel Berry Two-Week Plan to Change***_

_**1. **__**Eat meats and poultry more often. **_

_**2. **__**Cut my hair **_

_**3. **__**A make-over?**_

_**4. **__**Visit Broadway and decide if this is my furtue career (Even though im 99% sure)**_

_**5. **__**Buy new clothes **_

_**6. **__**Relax **_

_**7. **__**Sign up for gymnastics, and ballet in Lima. (extra classes)**_

_**8. Expand music taste. **_

_**9. **__**Tell Mike that if he wants to be my friend school counts too**_

_**10. Learn to explain without taking 10 minutes.**_

_**11. Stop making lists, and using stars to define me.**_

_**12. Be myself, but relate to others more. **_

_**13. Tell Puck...  
><strong>_

"I guess I can cross off number 13, huh?" Rachel broke the silence between them again.

"Yeah. So, we are staying for two weeks? This is going to be fun!"

"Noah, you cannot possibly stay the whole time. I won't allow it!"

"Well, deal with it babe. 'Cause, I am."

Rachel sighed, but knew he was just as stubborn as herself. He told her he liked her plan, even though she really didn't need to change herself for the kids at school. They dropped the subject and walked around the store, just lauging and enjoying eachothers company. The two teens continued untill they had gone around the entire building twice.

"Uhh...Rach, I really need to go talk to my Ma, and you should probably get back to your Aunt's house.."

"Well, yes. And I plan to go get something for tonights dinner too."

"Okay, well can we meet up again? I mean, you are the reason I flew here."

"Uhm, sure1 I'd love that. How about we go out for lunch tomorrow?"

After thinking about it the two decided they would talk later that evening to discuss where they could go for lunch the next day. With that, they headed for the door and right before Rachel went to get a cab, Puck stopped her. She shot him a confused and slightly irritated look, before realizing what caught his eye. Right outside Toys 'R Us, was a slushie vendor. They didn't have to communicate to know that they would get a cold drink. Puck went up to the vendor and bought two slushies. One greape for Rachel, and a cherry one for himself. Rachel kindly accepted the drink and they walked down the sidewalk untill both finished the drinks. Rachel thanked Puck and assured him she would call. She got to the edge of the busy street and got a cab after a few tries. She waved at puck before getting the door open. As she sat down she heard her name and quickly looked up. Standing back a bit from her was Puck.

"Hey Rach? Do me one favor." He asked her.

"Yes, Noah?"

"Stay Rachel Berry for me. Bye"

And with that he ran off to get a cab of his own, leaving Rachel in a daze of her own on the way back to her Aunt Sally's.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I like this chapter alot! Keep reading, and review please. Thanks! Oh, and the deal for reviewing still stands :) ~Me.**


End file.
